The Goddess Lost
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: Kate and Milo are sent to the world of Once Upon a time through a magic portal that Henry sent them through to keep them safe from the Titan attack. Only one problem, the portal has broken and they have no way back. Now Kate must find a way to reunite with Henry and to keep Milo and herself safe from the evil Queen Regina with the help of The OUAT characters.


Prologue: Kate's POV.

I was playing in the living room with Milo. I was helping him build with the blocks.

"Mommy?" He asks.

"Yeah Milo?" I respond.

He looks away into the corridor and looks back at me as if something was going to happen. Something bad.

"I'm gonna go say bye to daddy" he tells me.

He starts to run off. I get up and grab him, then I bend down to his level and I look him in the eye.

"What's going to happen?" I ask him seriously.

He looks at me seriously and starts to say "umm..."

BOOM!

There was a loud bang coming from outside. Then there was silence. Then another bang.

Henry runs into the living room.

"Henry? Henry what's wrong?!" I start to panic.

His eyes are wide with fear.

"Titans. They're here!" He says "you have to get out of here NOW!".

I quickly pick up Milo and we rush through the corridors as we here the titans coming. Loud booms shuddered the house. Shaking and cracking the walls.

Henry lead is to a small room that was down a dark corridor that I never noticed before. Debris were falling from every direction. There was no window, no light switch, but it was bright. Every step we took the noises got louder, boom bang! Inside the room, there was nothing. Only a small wardrobe in the centre of the room.

"Get in quickly" Henry rusges us into the wardrobe. I climb in with Milo. he had fear in his eyes and was on the verge of tears.

Henry started to close the wardrobe.

"Wait!" I call "why aren't you coming?".

"This is a magic wardrobe" he explains quickly "it will carry you and Milo to safety. But the magic is only strong enough to carry 2 people to safety".

He gives me a look saying he won't be coming after us with any other magic contraption.

"We'll see each other soon right?" I ask him worriedly.

He stays silent.

"HADES!" We hear a scream.

Henry quickly gives me a kiss and kisses Milo on the head and looks at us with sad eyes.

"No matter what, I will always find you" he says.

Then he closes the wardrobe door and the room around us dissapears.

when we see the light again, we were in a hollow tree. I step out and look around. I saw we were in a forest. And it was snowing! Great! (Sarcasm) but I also noticed that over the white dress I was wearing, I had a brown winter coat like a shall and Milo had warm clothes too. Well that was good.

"Is daddy coming?" Milo says.

I look straight into his little eyes. we were both shaken up and I didn't want to lie. I couldn't lie. But I knew that it would come true, Henry had to come to us. He had to!

"I don't know baby" I say truly "But we just have to wait. He will probably come soon".

It was still a bit chili and we were both gettigpng tired. I sat down next to the tree and I thought that this might cheer Milo up a bit.

_Just when you think  
>Hope is lost<br>And giving up  
>Is all you got,<br>And blue turns black,  
>Your confidence is cracked,<br>There seems no turning back from here_

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
>Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations<p>

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
>That's what turns the wrongs all right<br>That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
>That's when loneliness goes away,<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
>Only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

When your feet, are made of stone  
>And you're convinced that you're all alone<br>Look at the stars, instead of the dark  
>You'll find your heart shines like the sun<br>Let's not let our anger get us lost  
>When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost<p>

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
>That's what turns the wrongs all right<br>That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
>That's when loneliness goes away,<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
>'cause only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
>But don't forget to let the love back in<p>

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
>That's what turns the wrongs all right<br>That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
>That's when loneliness goes away<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
>'cause only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

_of light..._

_of light..._

by the end of the song, Milo was fast asleep.

"Hello, miss?" I hear someone say.

I look around without getting up and saw a man with bow and arrow slung around his shoulders.

"I was just going back home agpfter my hunt and I saw you. I've never seen you around before" he said.

"yeah well, I kinda just got here" I press a small smile.

he helps me up.

"Anyway, it's not safe to be out after dark usually. Would you like to come back to my house for the night then in the morning you could look for somewhere to live" he offered.

I wanted Milo to be safe and I didn't know my way around here so I didn't really have a choise. I just had to trust him.

"Um, sure" I say.

he nods. We start to waok and soon we get to a small cottage.

"My name is Kate" I introduce "and this is Milo, my son".

"I'm Robin Hood" the man replies.


End file.
